Summer
by SecondSilk
Summary: Crossover with SeaChange. Post Chosen. 200 and 100 word drabbles. Buffy and Giles visit a small coastal town in Australia, which may really need their Slayer.
1. Heat

SeaChange/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover.

Owned by CoxKnight and Joss Whedon respectively.

…

This is an indefinite series of drabbles written for the tthdrabbles community on livejournal.

Chapters two and three are new.

…

Heat.

**… … …**

When the sign above the door said 40 degrees Buffy thought she would be cold. She stepped out of the airport and was hit by a wall of dry heat.

Giles looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"It's hot," Buffy said, panting.

Giles drove on the wrong side of the road for six hours. Buffy felt that she was melting in the heat. Slowly the coast came into view and a large expanse of very blue water. She couldn't wait to check in wherever and go to the beach.

They pulled up outside a red-brick building called the 'Tropical Star.'

There was no one on the street as they entered the pub. The inside was mildly cooler, but no one was moving very much.

A wispy woman came over to them. She pushed damp hair off her forehead.

"You're Rupert Giles," she said. "I'm Meredith."

Giles blinked.

"Diver told me about you. Miranda will back from the city this evening. Bob won't be pleased."

"Diver?"

"Dan. He was in Berlin with Max Connors. I'll get you something to drink. The change is due tomorrow, it'll be like this till then. Watch out for Bucket, he goes silly in the heat."


	2. Save me, Superman

Save me, Superman

**… … …**

Miranda would be a good Slayer, once she was trained. She was tall, interested and intelligent. Giles wouldn't mention the height thing to Buffy. Miranda, though, didn't seem to think it was much of an idea.

"I get that this place is strange," she said. "But no-one has ever been 'Save me, Superman,' about what goes on."

"Well, we've always been more sacred calling, than superhero," Giles said.

"I'm going to do Archaeology," Miranda said, again.

"That'll be useful," Giles replied. "We always had too few, archaeologists, although they all survived. I'm sure they'd love some new blood."

Miranda snorted.


	3. Learning

Learning.

Author's Note for the uninitiated: Rupert is the name of Miranda's younger brother.

**… … …**

Rupert hid underneath the window as soon as he saw Miranda lead the two strangers into the house. Miranda had been behaving strangely since she got back from Uni, and he hoped to find out why.

He listened carefully to the speech about monsters and vampires. It wouldn't do be caught with only half the information.

"Cool," he said, when they got to the part about swords.

He didn't have time to move between the window opening and being dragged bodily through it. Miranda held him centimetres above the ground and glared.

He struggled, and understood what super-strength really meant.


	4. Summer Nights

Summer Nights

**… … …**

The sun sank below the horizon and the temperature dropped ten degrees. Buffy pulled herself out of her chair.

"I think I can move again now."

Miranda grabbed her bathers and threw Buffy a towel.

"What am I going to do with this?" Buffy asked.

"Swim. You should come, night swimming is glorious. Unless you're too close to the boat shed."

"I thought we were going to train."

"Not when I'm this sticky," Miranda said.

Miranda seemed to have given up arguing that she wasn't ever going to train. But Buffy wasn't sure that meant she had accepted it.

Sighing, she stood up and followed her fellow Slayer down to the beach, she still wasn't used to the abrupt changes in weather this place seemed to enjoy. Giles had promised to investigate mystical causes.

The water was pleasantly cool. Buffy began to enjoy the summer night. Miranda splashed her with a hefty kick water. Buffy, though, was able to show exactly what advantages a fully trained Slayer had.

Miranda came to the surface coughing.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My Watcher."

"That stuffy guy."

"I adapted it for the water," Buffy said.

"Okay, teach me. I want to learn that."


End file.
